


Lavender and Chocolate

by terminallyCapricious (murderousCohort)



Series: Home Is Where The Heart Is [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff, M/M, everyone is happy, happiness, poly pale quads (Gam and Roxy and Kat), they find eachother after the game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderousCohort/pseuds/terminallyCapricious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you see the familiar messily-spotted pants, your heart nearly bursts with excitement (barely figuratively. Your pusher hasn't been the same after the Game.) </p><p>Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have not seen your moirail in nearly two sweeps. Years. Whatever. You haven't seen anyone that you used to know, actually. </p><p>Two years ago, you finished the Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8ad_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8ad_Wolf/gifts).



When you see the familiar messily-spotted pants, your heart nearly bursts with excitement (barely figuratively. Your pusher hasn't been the same after the Game.) 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and you have not seen your moirail in nearly two sweeps. Years. Whatever. You haven't seen anyone that you used to know, actually. 

Two years ago, you finished the Game. Or rather, everyone else did. 

Your name is Karkat Vantas and two years ago you bled to death in Dave Strider's arms. And it hurt to die, it hurt, sobad the stabbing pain in your chest your skin parting your lungs filling with blood-

Polkadotted pants. Right. 

You forge through the idiots surrounding you. You apply a few elbows- Karkat Vantas is on a mission, and not even dinnertime rush shoppers can stop him from his goal. Besides, the elbows help, as soccer moms are barely fazed by one five-foot barely anthromorphic troll. 

And there he is. You hesitate for the barest of seconds before hugging him firmly around the waist and burying your face in his lavender scented back. 

Gamzee doesn't smell like lavender. (Even years later you remember his smell.) 

You recoil an instant before the possessor of the back whips around and snaps "hey!" 

Face burning, you stumble backwards, nearly bumbling into a squashy elderly woman. 

"Whadda ya think you're doin', grabbin' a chick like that-" the unfamiliar human starts, before choking on their tongue and toppling backwards into the dairy section.

Pink eyes widen. They- who is a she, you think, grabs your shoulders and screeches- people are starting to stare-before pressing her soft brown cheek against your shoulder and clinging tightly to you. 

You pause. Something about this situation is pinging your brain, whispering "deja vu" in your aural shell. 

You remember. A round brown face pressing in beside Dave's as you bled out, and you remember pink eyes (mutant for a human) and you remember the same crisp blonde curls framing both this face and Dave's-

"Roxy?" You exclaim loudly, and you wrap your arms close around her. 

She looks at you and nods. You cling to her tightly. 

"Karkat," she breathes. "I've heard so much about you." 

"From Dave?" You say hopefully, but she shakes her head. 

"From Gamzee," she tells you, and there in the middle of Trader Joe's you sob. 

? 

Roxy insists that you come back to her apartment, so you do. It's only about a mile's worth of walking. She walked here, as a matter of fact. So you load up her groceries and your own in your scrappy little car and you follow her directions back to her rough little home. 

You help her unload her groceries, of course. You are a true gentleman, and you are so very relieved to have found someone who knows you, even a little. Then you follow her into the house. 

"I'm home! "She shouts, and begins putting away her groceries. A tiny cat comes and purrs at your ankles. 

A muffled reply comes from upstairs. Roxy shouts back "Come downstairs! And put on pants!" 

You raise an eyebrow. She only smiles cryptically (sometimes she reminds you more than ever of Rose) and puts the cereal in the fridge. (With an embarrassed grin, she tucks it into the pantry instead.) 

Feet sound on the stairs. You glance around and pet the cat. The cat purrs and wanders off. 

Behind you, someone yawns audibly, and a voice- heartstoppingly familiar- says "Who's this, Roxsis?" 

You bolt upright and spin around. 

It's Gamzee. Gamzee, who you'd lost and now have found again, Gamzee, who feels like coming home. 

"Gamzee-" You gasp. Your heart leaps in your chest and he's caught you in his arms. 

Roxy is laughing. Dimly you register this. 

You lean into Gamzee and inhale his familiar scent. Happiness floods your chest. 

Then down the hall a door opens. Flip-flops slap into the kitchen. "Roxy?" Someone says. "Have you seen the-" 

You turn around and 

it's Dave

Dave inhales sharply. You're not sure whether you reach for him or he reaches for you first, all you know is that you're clasping eachother tightly and there may be tears running down your face as he says to you- "You're alive." 

You kiss him. If Gamzee had felt like coming home, Dave tastes like warmth in winter, like relief from pain- and chocolate. 

You laugh in sheer relief, in your happiness, and you know, clasped between Gamzee and Dave, that you will be okay.


	2. Part Two (Dave)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight NSFW (mentions of sex.) also, mentions of blood.

_The game seems to hate you. Fuck, you hate the game. It just wants to bite into you with beatific sharp teeth and shake you apart upside down and sideways._

_You beat the game, but Karkat is missing. He's one of the most important people in your life- he **was** one of the most important people in your life. But you... you're not even sure the trolls survived. _

_Roxy found her Gamzee- her moirail, you realize (though you have no use for troll romance now that everyone is human) and Rose finds Kanaya ((you and Rose and Roxy and Dirk grew up together. Of course you know eachother.)) but you still haven't found Karkat. Both you and Gamzee feel his absence- feel it achingly so. And it hurts to be missing him._

_Sometimes you dream of his wonderful face- soft edges, but with his sharp jaw and blunt but brutal teeth. His round lips and his wide red eyes. His expressive eyebrows, so thick they resemble little caterpillars. You have dreams where he's holding you, but then alongside those you have nightmares- he's choking on his own blood, lungs punctured. You weren't quick enough to save him._

_Karkat is with you, it seems, every hour you're awake, and every hour you're not. You long for the day his absence won't hurt you, but hate it already._

_In between times, you date. You try to get your mind off of Karkat's rough hair pressed into the curve of your collarbone, pretend that John's is an equal. You think of Karkat's metaphors when you're being screwed silly by another random person, picked up at a bar. You remember Karkat, bleeding in your arms, when you jack off alone, and suddenly you feel cold._

_One day, you find a necklace in a shop that reminds you of him- a Cancer sumbol, the astrological kind, looped on a silver chain, and you nearly cry. You miss him so fucking much._

_He would have thought you a stupid sentimental fuck for buying it, but you do anyway. It's true. You are._

_But then Roxy comes home, and there's a stranger with her, and he is twined with Gamzee, but then he's twined with you, dark arms laced around your neck. You missed him, and here he is._

_It's gotta be a dream, you tell yourself. It always is._

You wake up in a cold sweat. Your heart is racing. You look to your left, your right. Beside you, a rough dark mop of hair. Is it Karkat? Your sleep fogged brain doesn't remember if he's really back or if it was another dream.   
  
It's Kat. He lifts a dark arm to bap you on the face. "Shut up, go to sleep," he mumbles. "Just a dream."   
  
You haven't been on the meteor for years, and he's still doing the exact same thing he did there? Your foolish romantic heart beats a little faster.   
  
"Hey, Kat," you say quietly. "Wake up."   
  
He grumbles furiously, but he looks at you after a minute.   
  
You kiss him. It's like coming home once more. ( _god, how you've missed this boy._ )   
  
He drowsily kisses back before pushing you away to yawn. "Goddamn, Dave." His voice is gentle. "I love you, but I'm exhausted. Let's kiss when I'm not half asleep, okay?"   
  
You reluctantly nod. He smiles, his eyes crinkling, and gives you a deep kiss before letting his head drift back down to your collarbone.   
  
You sleep extra well- better than you have since the game. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated after many many requests. i hope y'all are happy.


End file.
